pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Ulrezaj
"Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" - Dr. Ulrezaj Those who visit his store call him the voodoo man, others who've had to witness his powers call him the shadowman, while those who wish to insult him call him a witchdoctor. Whatever one chooses to call him, Dr. Ulrezaj is most certainly one of the darker members of The League. Powers Unlike other members of The League, Ulrezaj doesn't know a lot of magic, as it's classically understood. Beyond the basics, the only classical magic he knows involves being able to contact beings on 'the other side'. After a time, Ulrezaj managed to contact a group of powerful creatures of 'the other side' who promised him great power if only he would do a favor for them. Agreeing these creatures granted him the power to command and manipulate shadows. These shadows are actually creatures from 'the other side' who manifest themselves in shadows. He also gained a companion of sorts. His personal shadow became sentient, essentially a copy of his mind that he had direct contact with. It can touch and interact with objects in the world by interacting with the shadows they cast, and is thusly a very useful companion indeed. Business on The Other Side Ulrezaj quickly began using his powers for his own ends. Eventually gaining the attention of The League, Ulrezaj was inducted by a near unanimous vote. Years went by and he forgot about the deal he made with the powerful creatures of 'the other side'. Being a charlatan, over the years Ulrezaj took advantage of his new-found contact with this other world, and began a business there. While a Voodoo Emporium was sufficient in our world, this world called for something greater. Ulrezaj hosted tournaments calling out the denizens of that world to prove themselves. The response was greater than he had hoped, and a very profitable business arose for Ulrezaj. He quickly became well known among the denizens of 'the other side', and his wit and charm caused him to be somewhat of a curiosity to them, and had made a lot of money. But one day his masters came calling... They called on him to pay his debt, to get them a powerful artifact known as the Ball of Yarn. They gave him a time-table that didn't last very long. He quickly began his search and used every ability and resource at his disposal to find out where it was, and how to get it - but it was too late. The information was useless as the time it would take to plan and execute a raid on the place where it was held, would be too long. So Ulrezaj struck another deal. His masters desired souls for their own purposes, and for every soul provided to them by Ulrezaj, they would extend his deadline. Ulrezaj knew of a world that had souls upon souls to spare... ours. He began a circus called the Magical Mystery Tour, that he filled with fabulous and mysterious creatures from both worlds. At the end of the show he would trick those who didn't have anyone who'd miss them if they disappear, into being harvested. In this way Ulrezaj bought himself time to attempt to collect the Item and pay off his debt for his supernatural powers, and solidify his standing as one of the most powerful magic users in our world. But even with this pressure, Ulrezaj's unending greed caused him to push his luck and go even further. Ulrezaj figured he could harvest enough souls to buy him enough time to not only collect this Item for his masters, but also make some money on the side. He began finding and inviting all the most powerful and resourceful creatures of our world, while word spread quickly through the other that he was going to host a gigantic tournament, the likes of which neither world had seen. The Tournament was a success, and would be an annual tradition, and Ulrezaj would remain the host, as long as he lived. Interactions with the Party =Gender Confusion= Refer to Girdle of Opposite Gender for more information. =Hattori Brothers' Father= Being a part of The League, Ulrezaj had interactions with the Hattori Brothers' father. Ulrezaj had no strong feelings either way about the man, and as the objects they had him create rarely were for his use or apart of his plans, he generally disregarded the man. So when the time came to induct the Hattori Brothers into The League, he felt it preposterous that they should get in just because The League knew their father. =The Circus= =The Key= =Professor Screw-Eye= The World War Magical Mystery Tour __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Major Category:T1 Category:Pre-Season Category:Season 2